Escape From Keron
by Electric Chocolate Milk
Summary: Keron has been taken over by Vipers and now to protect the Keron race, Keronians have to either work manual labor or go to spesific camps to gain a huge amount of weight. How will this hold up for Keroro, one of the rare keronians that can gain weight so easily? Au. Rated M for language, content and other stuff. Yes there will be weight gain and kurukero in this story, forgive me.


Yeeeaaah didn't expect this did you? Well ok the idea for this story was actually a AU post made by Dulcemeter on Tumblr and I said something about writing a story on it and he agreed to it. So now here it is and forgive me this is one of the many Weight gain stories to come out of me, it's just not in this sort of Au setting and suchs.

I do not own any of the characters or anything from Keroro gunso execpt one or a few of my orikeros and they won't appear as much so don't worry and I don't own this Au idea it belongs to Dulcemeter. I only added in some of my own ideas and shit With Dulce's help. And yes there will be Weight gain and all sorts of other stuff in here, so yeah.

And yes there's more Kurukero in here so...yeah.

* * *

The Keron government has been overthrown and the planet has succumbed to the Viper species' control due to the assassination of their leader. No specialized army on Keron could've saved them as the Vipers weaponry had destroyed all of their defenses in an all out war. They won. The Viper's intention was to completely wipe out the Keronian race and fully take over the planet for its natural resources, however they did come to a conclusion. Aside from labor of working in several mines and other lines of work, an individual Keronian had to gain a specific amount of weight to save their species and be sacrificed to the winning species.

The said individual could either be sacrificed as a dinner course or he or she could be sold to a Viper as a mate or a sexual object. This resulted in many Keronian-Viper marriages which you would think would be illegal however it was passed by the Viper legislation.

As a result many Keronian weight gain camps were created for many citizens to be sent there to gain as much weight as possible. However there was one fatal flaw.

Keronian had very high metabolisms and such weight gain was very hard for them to achieve. Concerned for their race, the Keronians searched far and wide for special Keronians who can gain weight so easily.

Those specialized Keronians were sent to these specific camps to save their race from exstinsion. Many had tried to escape, but many had both succeeded by escaping to other planets as refugees and they failed. Many sorts of medicines were created so that their metabolisms would decrease and then more Keronians were sent.

Keron's future looked bleak and grim, and quite overweight as well.

Keroro, a teenaged tadpole who was peeking into adulthood, was sitting in his room at home. He was trying to play a video game on his tv, trying to ignore the conversation outside.

The doctors had diagnosed him as one of the "gaining Keronians" and he would soon be sent to one of the local weight gain camps. He can gain weight very easily and he can easily save his family with a huge amount of weight.

As much as he wanted to protect his family, he did not want to go to one of those camps and be handed off to be either food or a Viper's bitch for the rest of his life. Keroro couldn't stand them, what they did to his planet was unforgivable and he wanted to escape to Pekopon, one of the refugee planets he could escape to. However that could result in death or multiple penalties if he was caught trying to escape.

Keroro heard his father and a camp employee, who was Keronian, talking about when he would be sent to a camp called, "The Green Stars". Huh. How fitting, his symbol was a star, though yellow then green. He placed a hand on it and sighed.

He then heard the door open behind him and his mother walked in, carrying a tray of drinks.

"Hey, I got you some Dekopon juice. In case you were thirsty." She said, forcing a smile on her face.

Keroro didn't move, not even a twitch.

"I'll just put this down right here just incase." Keroro's mom said, putting a glass down on his nightstand. She then was quiet for a while before walking over to her son and wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly.

"Look, I know it's..." She tried to say but she choked on her own words.

Keroro turned to look at her, his mom's eyes filled with tears.

"Aw mother." Keroro said, standing up to hug her.

Keroro's mother began to sob as she clutched onto her son. Keroro said nothing as he tried to comfort his mom.

"Mother, I'll be fine. They'll probably just...ugh...make me get with a Viper." A bit of disgust dripped from his lips at that last word.

"I-I know but what if they don't do that? What if they don't? What if they just turn you over to the-"

"The Supreme Viper Culinary Group?! Mother! More and more Keronians have been turned over to the Mating partnership organization recently. " keroro reminded her.

This was sorta true. There was still a high demand for Keronians as a dish, but surprisingly there's a bit more Keronians being sent off to be with high-powered Vipers. Only it's not as much but still a bit more.

Keroro's mother sniffled as she wiped away some tears.

"Maybe your right. It's just that...I'm scared for you. You're still just a tadpole and I don't want my only baby to be used and manipulated by those...those.." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Mother, I'll be an adult in a year or two. I think I can handle myself just fine." Keroro lied. He knew that his ass will be handed over to the Vipers in some way. Either as dinner or as a sex toy. Either way he thought he was screwed unless he escaped. He just didn't have enough brain power to create a full proof escape plan.

Keroro's mother nodded and hugged her son even tighter.

Keroro's father walked in and groaned.

"Dear, he's almost a grown ass adult. You can't keep coddling him like this, especially now." He said shaking his head.

Keroro's mother huffed a bit, frustrated.

"Honey he's going to be sent to a weight gain camp that could result in him being food! Can't I just hug my baby before he leaves?" She argued.

The once known demon Sargent sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ok fine, but not too much ok? I don't want out son looking like a wimp when he gets there." He said.

Keroro's mother sighed and nodded.

Keroro's father turned to Keroro.

"Son, the camp super advisor said you would have to be there by nine o'clock tomorrow. We still need to set up all the paper work and figure out which cabin you're going to be staying in. So you might want to start packing now." He told him.

Keroro nodded, feeling sick inside. Tomorrow? He would have to be there tomorrow? He was already feeling miserable and he hasn't even set foot in that camp yet! His parents left the room, his mother saying that dinner will be ready as soon as the camp employee leaves.

Keroro stood in the middle of the room, feeling sick and worried. He gulped and shakily grabbed his suitcase and began to pack what he could, Gunplas would be in a separate bag of course. Keroro let out a shaky sigh and wiped away a couple of tears that were escaping his eyes.

_"This isn't fair,"_ he thought. _"it just isn't fair."_

But he had to go, for not only his family but for all of Keron.

The next morning came around and Keroro grabbed the last of his bags. He looked outside. It was cloudy and gloomy, just like it's always been ever since the Vipers took over. It matched Keroro's mood perfectly.

"C'mon Keroro! We're supposed to be there by nine!" His father called out from outside.

Keroro then walked through the living room and outside, where a taxi hovercraft was waiting for him. He then was hugged by his sobbing mother and had to be broken up by his father who assured his wife that Keroro would be fine. So why did his father look like he was in as much pain as his mother was?

"D-Dear he'll be fine, why don't you go back inside and drink some tea?" Keroro's father said, clearing his throat.

Keroro's mother nodded and went inside, wiping her eyes.

Keroro's father turned to Keroro and he cleared his throat again.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked, leading his son into the taxi.

Keroro poked out his head out of the window as his father entered the taxi as well. Then the hovercraft began to drive off.

The taxi drove on the sky lane high way for what seems like hours and Keroro and his father were both sitting awkwardly in the hovercraft while the radio played some Viper radio news station.

_"In recent months the amount of Keronians escaping the planet has doubled in the recent months and the Viper government is beginning to decide on how to control this situation."_

Control. That's what the Vipers are all about, controlling every little last thing around them. Keroro gritted his teeth in anger, damn them.

"You ok over there son?" Keroro's father asked, making the teenaged tadpole jump.

Keroro looked awkwardly at the window to where the driver was. If he let his father know what he was thinking in public, they both can get into huge trouble.

"N-nothing father!" Keroro nervously said.

Keroro's father frowned before realizing what his son was thinking about before nodding.

The taxi got silent again before Keroro's father began to speak.

"Uh listen son I know that you have mixed feelings about all of this and I know that I haven't been all sentimental about this but I just want you to know that um,"

His father pursed his lips and turned down the speaker so that the driver wouldn't hear before saying,

"As your father I have to do what's best for Keron but really I have to follow that law to save this planet and if it were up to me, you'd be out of here and be sent to Pekopon in an instant."

Keroro's eyes widened as he turned to him.

"You...you would?" Keroro asked.

His father nodded.

"I would, just for you to escape this hell hole and to be safe but now that the security will get even tougher it will be a miracle if you made it over there." He stated.

Keroro looked down.

"But hey who knows, the escaping Keronians are already thinking up of new and creative ways if escaping." His father chuckled, making Keroro laugh a bit.

"So here's what I'm sayin', stay as strong as you can through this and know that your mother and I love you very much." Keroro's father said to his son.

Keroro was awfully touched by this. Normally his father hates all of this touchy feely crap but now...

"Wow uh thank you father." Keroro breathed, not noticing that he was tearing up.

His father chuckled and playfully hit his arm.

"Hey come on now, don't get girly on me." He laughed, trying to hold back his own tears.

Keroro laughed too as he wiped his eyes.

"Sorry father."

Soon enough they arrived at the camp. The camp had a huge barbed wired fence that would try to shock anyone that tried to escape. It also had a huge wide open area that can be used for recreational purposes that had multiple buildings for each subject like art or a swimming pool area to keep the Keronian's weight evenly distributed. Next to it was a long line of huge round cabins with huge doors that open automatically when walking through them. In these cabins there are multiple rooms like a living room, a kitchen for if a camper chooses to have a personal cook in their cabin, a couple of bathrooms and restrooms, and private bedrooms. There was also a building for the staff and multiple camp counselors to meet up at and for campers if they are misbehaving or tried to escape from the camp.

Keroro gulped. He did not want to be here, he really did not want to be here.

"Come on, I don't want to be here either." Keroro's father said, getting out of the taxi.

Keroro nodded and followed right along. He looked up at the sign

_"The Green Stars, Where Only the Biggest and Brightest Go."_ It read.

_"So this is where I'm going to die, great."_ Keroro thought

Keroro was sent to his designated cabin house while Keroro's father dealt with the paperwork.

Keroro's cabin was number 214 and it was right smack in the middle of the lot. Keroro stood on the moving sidewalk with his bags as he looked down at his number...before he realised he just passed his cabin He yelled and ran back to it before nearly tripping and falling, making the other Keronians giggle. He panted as he went up to the door.

"God that was stupid!" He coughed out.

He looked up at the door and gave out a shaky sigh. He began to open the door but hesitated.

What if his new camp-mates try to beat him up and bully him into submission because he wasn't their size? What if he ends up nearly being killed here? Oh god, maybe he should just turn back and stay with one of the employees. They won't mind right.

_"No I have to do this, I can't be scared of shit like this anymore."_ Keroro thought, shaking his head.

_"Here goes."_

He grabbed the handle and turned it, opening the door.

Keroro stepped inside and looked around him. The cabin looked really nice, it kinda looked like Zeroro's house with it's fancy smanshy decor, however it looked a bit more modern than his mansion.

Zeroro...how was he anyway? Keroro remembered that he went to a weight gain camp a couple of years back and actually escaped Keron with Giroro. Keroro's heart pained at the memory, he missed them both greatly and he would do anything to see them again. Keroro shooked away the memory and headed up to his private room. Keroro didn't see any sign of his camp-mates, maybe he was the only one here?! Yes! He wouldn't get beat up at least here!

As he opened the door, a thing of confetti fell onto his head and he was greeted by several Keronians, there only one thin one in the entire group besides Keroro, who yelled, "Surprise!"

Then Keroro fell backwards, passing out from sheer fear and shock.

"Oh great Ninono! You just killed him!"

"He's not dead he fainted idiot!"

"Ku Ku, well he DID pass out from your idea."

"Sh-Shut up and call the nurse!"

* * *

Yeah I hoped you liked this story and suchs, I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter then my other stories, I'll try to make it longer though that'll be hard considering school is starting up for me again since spring break is over.


End file.
